The Futures of Sam and Me
by Mat49324
Summary: This is just a short fic of Sam and me together in the future. Enjoy this, but please don't flame me. Rated T for nudity and possible sex scenes in about 2 or 3 chapters. Complete
1. Our Happy Marriage

(This is just a short fic of the future of Sam and me together. Thanks to **SonicLover**, **The Time Traveler**, **Martin Seymus McFly**, **namechanger**, and **J-Syxx** for reviewing chapter 3 in "Here Comes the Sun". Now for review replies.)

**SonicLover**: Really, I do in real life, but in this episode, I don't, until I see them for real. Too bad you don't have a decision because your suggestion or somebody else's might be the winning decision for the winning episode.

**The Time Traveler**: Now that has gotta suck for you. If you have a TV in your room, ask your parents for cable so you can watch TS, and maybe get a digital box or something and watch other channels in the comfort of your own bedroom. That's what I have in my room. Hope you like this story.

**Martin Seymus McFly**: That's okay. As long as you reviewed, I'm happy. What would make me even happier if you like this story right here. Oh, and BTW, of these 3 episodes: "I Dude", "W.O.W.", or "Ski Trip", which would you suggest for my 7th of 10 season 2 episodes that are my favorites? Your suggestion or somebody else's will be the winning one if you do plan to suggest at the end of this chapter.

**namechanger**: I'm sorry to say this, but I've been informed by the Fanfiction administration that my "Friend or Spy?" story violated some standards again; thanks to **SonicLover**. As a result, it was removed. So, I won't be finishing that up. I'm sorry once again. If you want to know about other game shows I've done, I've done 2 fanfics on "Dog Eat Dog", one on "Lingo", and one on "The Weakest Link". Hope you'll check those out and review them just to see how they go.

**J-Syxx**: Bad criticism is like a flame. I don't allow it because it makes me feel a little hurt inside of myself. I'm not removing my "Here Comes the Sun" story. I've never removed any stories in which I see a bad review like my first two stories I sent back in summer 2004. I hope you check this one out.

Copyright 2005

**2:19 p.m. -- Sam's and My House (Year: 2018)**

Sam walked over to the couch in front of the TV and sat down next to me. It wasn't really on because I had just turned it off.

"Hi, sweetie," Sam said to me lovingly.

She was wearing her long green fluff dress, and I was wearing my Moto XXX T-shirt with Kyle Lewis' last name on the back and underneath it was a 23. When Sam sat down next to me, we began to curl up next to each other.

"Hey, Sammy," I said to her lovingly.

Sam and I were both married to each other, but we were still in love. Sam was real excited because she got word that she was receiving our first child in a few weeks.

"I can't believe it. I'm expecting my first child, but do you know what's weird?" Sam said to me.

"What's that, Sammy, darling?" I asked.

"That we didn't even have you-know-what. We kept our clothes alone," Sam answered.

"I know. I learned that it was still possible for a girl to get pregnant, even if the guy didn't get it on with the girl before and after they get married, and that's what happened with the two of us," I said to her. (A/n: "get it on" means having sex.)

"Wow. I never knew that," Sam said to me.

We were both married for almost 5 years, and we had already moved into our new house after I had won big bucks on "Wheel of Fortune" last month. In the front yard was a sprinkler for watering the yard and sometimes to waterplay with each other, and a garden hose for washing our new car. In the backyard had a small motocross track, a shed to keep my dirt bike, a swimming pool, diving board, 2 beach chairs, and a jacuzzi. The living room had a couple of sofas for each of us, a big screen TV, digital box and remote, a couch made for the two of us to sit next to each other, and a VCR and remote. In our bathroom was a shower, toilet, sink, a small hot tub that was only used for relaxing, and a bathtub for the two of us to relax in as well. Our kitchen had a stove, a refrigerator, microwave, rice cooker, sink, dishwasher, and a small TV for the two of us to watch. We even had a dining table for the two of us to eat together. In our basement, we had a sofa, TV, video games, video game controllers, video game consoles, a computer, remote, and remote control on 1/2 of the basement. That was my side; Sam's side was like her bedroom. She had a mirror, make-up kit, jewelry drawers, wardrobe mirror, computer of her own, and a small heart-shaped hot tub Sam had ordered online after we got married and built our house. At times when she was relaxing inside, I would ask her if I could join, and she always let me. Our bedroom had a huge bed where Sam and I slept with each other, TV, digital box and 2 remotes (1 for digital, and one for the TV), and dresser drawers where we kept our sleepclothes, outside clothes, swimwear, and extra clothes. Right next to our bed was a balcony and 2 chairs where we both would go out and sit down to watch the sunset or sunrise together.

**(flashback)**

Sam and I were walking in the park together holding hands. We began to sit down on a bench.

"Hey, Sammy?" I said to Sam.

"What is it, my sweet?" Sam asked me lovingly. I began to clutch her close to me.

"Sweet Samantha, no matter what comes between the two of us, will you marry me?" I asked in nervousness.

I took out a necklace and an emerald ring and handed them to Sam.

"Ohhhhh! Oh, Mathew, of course I'll marry you!" Sam gasped sweetly accepting the jewelry I gave her.

A month later at the "Wheel of Fortune" studios in L.A. I was a contestant and had won all but 1 round and the first toss-up. I ended up winning the speedup round after the wheel Pat spun landed on 5,000 dollars, but added an extra 1,000 to make it 6,000 dollars. I had won 14,300 dollars previously, and I got the speed-up puzzle with a total of 42,000 dollars after getting 3 S's, 2 N's, 2 A's, 2 E's, and 2 T's. The category was thing, and the puzzle was 'Instant message'. I had solved it, and Pat Sajak (the host for those of you who don't watch "Wheel of Fortune") came to me in surprise. I even shaked his hand.

"Wow! 42,000 dollars... All together -- this is an unbelievable total for Mathew, folks: 56,300 dollars -- all cash," Pat announced.

Later, Pat and I were standing at the prize wheel.

"Wow! This night has pretty much belonged to Mathew; 56,300 dollars. I see 3 girls out there in the audience, Mathew. Who are they?" Pat asked.

"Um, the girl in the middle is my fiancee Sam, and her best friends, Clover and Alex; They're my best friends as well," I answered. It made me feel so warm-hearted to say fiancee.

The girls were standing behind the railing and in front of the entire audience in the studio.

"I wanna make them happy at this moment,"

"Well, let's hope so. Give that wheel a spin and we'll find out what you might win or lose," Pat said.

I revved up my hand and I spun the wheel with everything I had. It ended up going around 6 times and landed on the comma spot.

"Alrighty. Hand me that card if you would please, Mathew," Pat requested.

I reached in and pulled out the card and handed it to Pat. We both walked to where we could get a good view of the puzzle.

"Alright. You ready?" Pat asked.

"I was born ready, Pat," I answered.

"Okay,"

Pat chuckled a bit.

"The category tonight is 'Around the House'. R, S, T, L, N, E. Vanna may we see some of those letters?" (A/n: For those of you who don't watch "Wheel of Fortune", Vanna White is Pat's hostess for about 21 or 22 years. Everytime I see her on the streets or the beaches of some particular places, I think to myself, "Why does she get all the fun?")

The puzzle was 2 words (5 letters and 8 letters). All that came up was an N and 2 E's. They were all in the 2nd word.

"Okay, not much help there. Now, Mathew, we need three consonants, and your vowel," Pat explained.

I began to guess my 4 letters and Pat counted to 3 for the consonants.

"A C, a D, and an H,"

"3, and your vowel," Pat said.

"And an I," I finished.

Vanna nodded her head up and down.

"Okay," Pat said.

"I think you're gonna like these choices. Now, audience please don't say anything. Mathew must do it on his own,"

Vanna began to put up more letters. She filled in the first and 5th spaces of the first word. They were a C and an H. She moved to the second word and a D appeared in the 3rd space, 2 I's in the 4th and 6th spaces, and a C in the 5th space.

"Alright. The category is 'Around the House', you have 10 seconds, good luck," Pat said.

I was able to blurt out the puzzle in confidence.

"Cough Medicine,"

"He did it!" Pat said.

I began to whip my arm in the air. I was in absolute joy. Clover and Alex were jumping up and down, but Sam's hands were covering her mouth. She was so surprised. She almost felt like she wanted to faint, even if she didn't even know what I had won.

"Mathew, you wanna see what you won?" Pat asked.

"Open the thing up, Pat," I said.

Pat opened the card and showed it to me, then the camera. When I saw what it was, I celebrated even more.

"Whooaaaaa! He won more money; He's got an extra 50 grand!"

"Mathew, how's this for good luck? Fifty Thoooouuuuusand dollarrrrrsssss!" The "Wheel of Fortune" announcer, Charlie O' Donnell announced.

The girls ran out to me with open arms and we group hugged each other.

"Here they come! Man, talk about a big payday!" Pat said in shock.

Clover and Alex got out of the group hug and Sam and I hugged each other and we even kissed each other. Then, we did another group hug.

"106,300 dollars! That's what we like to see! We'll be back with commercials to pay for this guy!"

Later, Pat and Vanna were standing next to each other with final thoughts on the game.

"Boy, Mathew was a great player tonight," Vanna commented.

"He is," Pat said.

"And he even won over 100,000 dollars. It even made me so happy to see his finacee and her friends with him as well," Vanna added.

"You know, he told me that he watches our show practically everyday, and he said that he's always wondered why you get all the fun, Vanna," Pat told Vanna.

"He's not angry, just curious,"

"Well, basically, I'm the hostess who does all the walking and talk less. Plus that our staff even takes snapshots or short clips of me everywhere I go. That's why to him, I get all the fun," Vanna explained.

"Well, hopefully I get some fun like you as well, Vanna," Pat said.

Vanna and the audience briefly laughed.

"Uh, we'll see you all tomorrow and hope that we see another big payday. So long," Pat said waving his hand.

"Bye bye," Vanna said, waving her hand as well.

(end of flashback.)

"Sammy," I said to her.

"What is it, my dreamboat?" Sam asked me and still smiling lovingly at me.

"Well, you know, I'm really glad we're finally married to each other since I first transferred here. I'm really glad we were high school and college sweethearts; Plus I'm also glad I won that much loot on 'Wheel'," I answered.

Sam began to stand on her feet. She was barefoot and I was too.

"Me too, Mathew. Me too,"

Sam lent her hand out to me and I took it as she helped me on my feet, not really minding anything. I wasn't injured or anything. We started to clutch each other close to our bodies. Both of our arms were wrapped around our middle sections with our fingertips sinking into each other's backs. My fingertips were sinking into the fabric of Sam's dress touching her bra underneath.

"Mathew, may I have a kiss?" Sam asked me.

"Absolutely," I said to her softly.

"Here it comes,"

Sam closed her eyes and began to pucker up her lips. She moved her head in close to me. I closed my eyes and puckered up my lips. Seconds later, we were caught in a warm and loving embrace and kiss. Sam opened her eyes and began to lay her head on my chest. I began to run my hand up and down her back. Her emerald green eyes were looking up at my face.

"I'm soooo happy were married to each other after being a boyfriend/girlfriend for a relatively long time," Sam softly said to me.

"I agree with you, sweetheart," I softly said back to her.

I felt my right hand running up and down her torso. I started below her breasts, ran my hand down to the bottom of Sam's dress, then ran it back up, constantly avoiding touching one of her breasts. Sam could feel her hand moving to one side of the fluff on the shoulder parts of her dress, but she stopped herself.

"Wanna go for a swim together? Just the two of us?" Sam asked.

"Sure, my beautiful, sweet, and attractive, Sammy," I answered to her.

Sam giggled inside, but smiled to herself as we took each others hands and walked up to our bedroom. When we got in there, Sam closed the door. We decided to hug each other one more time before we changed. Sam put her fingers to both sides of the fluff parts on her dress. She began to slowly peel off her dress and threw it on the bed. All she was wearing was her green bra and panties. Sam and I embraced again, ignoring the fact that I knew that Sam was half-naked. We released our embrace and began to change into our swimwear. I ended up wearing red and green swimshorts, and Sam was wearing her green bathing suit with her sides showing. She had bought some new clothes since she had outgrew her clothes she wore when she was a teen. She had bought some larger sized clothes and larger sized bathing suits. We went to the bathroom to grab some towels and sunscreen. We took each others hands and walked out to the pool.

"Ready to swim, Sammy my sweetheart?" I asked.

"Absolutely, Mathew sweetie," Sam answered to me.

We set our sunscreen, and towels on our beach chairs. We began applying sunscreen to our bodies before we went for a swim because the sun was shining really brightly. It was almost 100 degrees with no cloud in the sky. All of a sudden, I felt a hand touch my back.

"I'm getting your back, honey," Sam told me.

"Oh, okay. Can I get your back too, Sammy, darling?" I asked her.

"Yes, absolutely. After I'm done with you that is," Sam answered.

She squirted out some more sunscreen and applied it all over my back.

"Okay, you can get my back now, Mathew," Sam said to me.

I turned myself to Sam's body while she turned around to allow me to get her back. Sam moved her pure orange hair to allow the other parts of her body to be applied by sunscreen. I began to gently touch Sam's back, moving my hands across her back, with the right side of my fist touching the green fabric of Sam's bathing suit. When I was done, I gave Sam a pat on her shoulder to let her know.

"Ready, Sammy?" I asked as I stood up on my feet.

"One more thing before we jump in," Sam answered. She was holding a scrunchie in her hand and tieing her hair into a ponytail.

Her hand was holding a section of the back of her long hair and her other hand had the scrunchie in her hand. Sam put the scrunchie in her hair, let it go, and stood up next to me.

"Now I'm ready, Mathew," Sam said to me.

We held each other's hands again and walked up the diving board. It was wide enough to have two people stand on. We looked down at the water. We looked at each other and smiled at each other. We even nodded our heads up and down at each other.

"Ready?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah," Sam purred at me.

We looked at the water, and jumped off the diving board together and landed with a couple of big splashes in the pool. We swam up to the surface. We looked at each other and smiled. Our entire bodies except our heads were submerged underwater. We leaned our heads in closer to each other and kissed each other.

"I love you, darling," I said to Sam.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Sam said to me.

She began to take my hand and we began to swim underwater holding hands. We poked our heads out of the water, and began to look at each other again. Sam and I both climbed out of the pool and sat next to each other with only our legs in the pool. We began to move our hands around our waists and leaned our heads in close to each other until the sides of our heads gently touched one another.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks," Sam said as she began to stand up.

"Can you get me a coke, Sammy?" I requested.

"Sure," Sam said to me.

She stood up on her feet, but bent down to kiss me on my cheek. Sam walked to her beach chair and wrapped her towel around her wet and moist body. Her towel was wrapped around her waist, covering the bottom part of her bathing suit. Before Sam opened the screen door to go inside, she looked back at me and smiled. Sam smiled and blew a kiss to me. She kissed her fingers and blew on them to get my cheek. I did the same thing to return the favor to Sam. She opened up the screen door and went into the kitchen to get some drinks.

"God she is beautiful," I said to myself.

"Most of the time, I feel like I've married the right girl,"

Suddenly, I heard a scream all the way from the kitchen. I ran into the house to the kitchen to get Sam.

End of chapter.

(Well, tell me what you think, but please don't flame me. I've decided to make this story and I've finished up my episode story. Hope you all liked this.)


	2. Sam's Screams and our Time Together

(Here's the second chapter of my "The Futures of Sam and Me" story.)

(Warning: Possible sex scene(s) in this chapter.)

"Sammy! Sammy what's wrong?" I asked in grief after I bolted into the house hearing Sam's scream.

"Look!" Sam said in grief as she grabbed me.

"Is that blood!"

A red substance was on the floor.

"It's either blood, paint or ketchup," I said.

Sam stood behind me as I got to my knees. She too got to her knees, but stood behind my shoulder. I place my finger into the red stuff. I took a smell at it. It smelled odd.

"What is it, Mathew?" Sam asked.

"It's okay, Sammy. It's just ketchup," I answered.

"Oh yeah. I think yesterday, I was making a hot dog and I got out the ketchup and I must've spilt it and I didn't realize it until right now," Sam said, remembering what happened.

"I'll clean it up for you," I offered.

"That's okay. I'll clean it up myself," Sam said, rejecting my offer.

"You can go back outside and wait for me if you want to,"

"Okay," I said.

I went outside by the pool to wait for her. Sam took out a paper towel and wiped the ketchup off the floor. She threw away the paper towel and took to the refrigerator. Sam reached her hand in and pulled out a coke and an iced tea. She closed the refrigerator door, grabbed a couple of glass cups, put some ice cubes inside and went back outside to where I was waiting. She sat down next to me and we kissed each other again.

"Here's your coke, sweetheart," Sam said to me as she opened up the can and poured it in my cup.

"Thanks, Sammy, honey," I said to her as I opened up the can of her iced tea and poured it in her cup.

Sam began to sit down with her legs in the pool. We began to make a toast to each other. We gently tapped the glass on our cups next to each other, then we both took a sip of our drinks.

"You know something, Sam?" I said to her as I put my cup down.

"What's that, Mathew?" Sam asked as she put her cup down also.

"You know, something inside of me just keeps telling me that I married the right woman,"

"Oh, Mathew!" Sam gasped lovingly and sweetly.

"And I feel like I married the right guy as well,"

She leaned her head in close to mines and I did the same thing. We were caught in a deep and loving kiss. Sam began to lean in to my neck and kissed that as well. I kissed her on her neck as well. Sam began to caress my chin. She put a hand to my chin and gently ran it up and down my cheeks and slowly ran it when she reached my chin. We began to lean in close to each other again. A couple of seconds later, our lips met each others as we romantically kissed each other.

"Oh, Mathew, sweetie," Sam said lovingly to me.

"What is it, my beautiful darling?" I asked.

Sam didn't answer. She began to lay her head on my shoulder while we both sat with our legs in the pool. Sam began to close her eyes like she was getting tired. I began to gently rub her hair with the palm of my left hand. Sam opened up her eyes when she felt me rubbing her hair gently with my hand. I began to take a brief smell of Sam's hair and it smelled really nice. After that, I began to sip my coke.

"I love your hair, sweetheart," I said to Sam.

"Thank you, sweetie," Sam said lovingly to me as she took another sip of her iced tea.

"Is my beautiful hair the real reason why you wanted to marry me?"

Sam began to grab a portion of her hair.

"No. It's not just your hair, Sammy," I answered.

"I married you because you're beautiful, you're sweet, you've got red hair, which makes most people attracted to, I love your outfits I saw you in when we were teens, I really like your smile, and most importantly of all, I love you, and you love me,"

The two of us finished up our drinks and I took both of our cups into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. Then, I went back outside to the pool to continue my conversation.

"Thank you, Mathew," Sam said to me when I took her cup into the kitchen.

"My pleasure, Sammy," I said to her.

We began to stand up and hold hands. Sam and I walked up to the diving board and sat next to each other on the end of it over the water. We were going to take some time for our drinks to go down our stomachs before we decided to swim again. I began to tickle Sam under her chin. She smiled at me as she leaned her head in close to my head. All of a sudden, we kissed each other again.

"I love you so much," Sam said softly to me.

"I love you too," I said softly back to her.

Sam put her fingers to her towel and untied it. She threw her towel at one of the edges of the pool. Sam and I began to embrace each other again. We began to kiss each other again. Sam leaned her head in closer to mines and I was doing the same thing while our lips were still touching each others. We finished our kiss, and began to turn our bodies with my back pointed to the water. Sam and I kissed each other again when I felt Sam forcing something into my stomach. Her hand was on my stomach and pushing me constantly. I was unaware of that. With one more shove, Sam and I both fell into the pool still kissing each other. We swam back up to the surface.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Sam!" I said to Sam, splashing some water at her face.

"Darling, please! I wanted us to do that," Sam explained to me.

"Okay, I understand you," I said.

I began to swim to the ladder of the pool, but Sam quickly grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetie?" Sam asked me.

"I was just getting out. I wanna go back in and rest," I answered.

"Before you do, may I have a kiss please?" Sam requested lovingly and sweetly.

"Alright," I said.

Sam leaned her head in closer to mines and began to close her eyes. She began to pucker up her lips and I did the same thing. A few seconds later, Sam's lips met mines as we romantically kissed each other. When we finished our kiss, I leaned in to kiss Sam's hair and her cheek.

"You can go inside now, honey," Sam said softly to me as we moved our lips away from each other.

"Are you coming in with me, sweetheart?" I asked.

"In a little while," Sam answered.

I climbed out of the pool, grabbed my towel and dried myself off. Sam swam to an edge of the pool. She too started to climb out of the pool. Sam grabbed her towel and dried herself off.

"I decided to come in with you, Mathew," Sam said to me.

"Oh, okay," I said to her.

Sam and I wrapped our towels around our waists and we went inside after we fully dried ourselves off. We went to our bedroom to change back to our original clothes. We removed our swimwear and got back into our original clothes. Sam put her bathing suit in the bathroom to dry off, and I grabbed my shorts and put it in the bathroom next to Sam's bathing suit. Sam and I took our hands and went downstairs to have dinner together. It was almost 8:30 p.m.

"What do you wanna eat, Mathew?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know. I was gonna ask you the same thing," I answered.

"How about some steak and I whip up some rice," Sam suggested.

"That sounds good," I answered.

Sam got out some steak and rice and turned on the rice cooker, and stove. She opened up the wrapping over the steak and began to make it nice and juicy.

"You know, Sammy, I never knew how good a cook you are," I complimented.

"Why thank you, sweetie," Sam said lovingly to me.

15 minutes later, the steak and rice were done cooking, and Sam began to slice the steak. It was perfectly juicy.

"Now, let's eat," Sam said to me.

She took the bowl with the sliced up steak on it and put it on the table. Sam and I began to eat up. Sam got a knife from the kitchen and gave one to me.

"Thanks, darling," I said to Sam when she handed me the knife.

"You're welcome, hon," Sam said to me.

When we were finished, we took our plates to the sink and dumped them in. Sam and I had eaten the whole thing. There was still a few slices of steak left over. I took out some aluminum foil and Sam wrapped it over the slices of steak, saving it for tomorrow at lunch.

"You know, Sam. You oughtta be a pro cook or chef or something," I said to Sam.

"Gee, thanks, Mathew, sweetie," Sam said to me.

"Come on, darling. Let's go up to our room," I suggested.

"Sure," Sam said lovingly.

We took each others hands and walked up to our bedroom.

"I love you, Sammy, honey," I said to Sam on our way.

"I love you too, Mathew sweetie," Sam said back to me.

We reached the door to our bedroom. I opened up the door and let Sam go in before me. I went inside too and closed the door. I began to dim the lights in our bedroom. We lay down on our bed next to each other.

"Mathew," Sam said softly to me.

"Yes?" I said to Sam.

"May I kiss you please?" Sam asked.

"Yes, absolutely," I said.

Sam rolled over onto my body and we began to kiss each other. We got up and began to briefly dance slowly with each other. Sam moved her head away from my head.

"I love you," Sam said to me softly.

"I love you too," I said back to Sam.

We began to come close to each other. Sam felt her fingers move inside the fluff parts of her dress. She was about to peel off her dress again, but I stopped her. I started to remove Sam's dress, and tossed it on the bed. All Sam was wearing was her green bra and panties. I felt Sam's hand moving towards my shirt. She began to remove it. We began to embrace and kiss each other once again. I could feel my fingers moving underneath the back of Sam's A-cupped bra. Sam could feel her fingers moving to my pants. She began to slip them down. My fingers were about to undo Sam's bra. I began to untie her A-cupped bra, and I threw it on the bed. All Sam was wearing was her green panties. She smiled lovingly at me as she moved her fingers to my underwear. I could feel my fingers moving in between Sam's panties. I slipped her panties down and Sam slipped down my underwear. We were both naked as we started to embrace each other.

"Oh, Mathew," Sam said softly to me.

"Come, sweetie. Let's have our shower," I said.

Sam and I walked naked to the bathroom. When we got in, Sam turned on the hot water handle and the water came out. I turned on the shower and we both waited for the water to warm up. After a minute, Sam and I stepped in. Sam stood in front of me with my arms wrapped around her middle section. My arms were just below her breasts.

"You know," Sam said softly to me while the hot water trinkled down and began gently touching our naked bodies.

"What's that, darling?" I asked.

Sam and I began to embrace each other while we both showered. Sam lay her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"Awww, Sammy," I said softly to her.

I took some soap and began to wash my body and Sam's body as well. Sam smiled to herself when she felt me touch her hair for washing it.

"Thank you," Sam whispered to me.

We stepped out of the shower and grabbed our towels. Sam wrapped her's around her chest and I wrapped mines around my waist. We began to make it secure so it wouldn't fall down our bodies. Sam and I hugged each other, ignoring the fact that all we had on was our towels.

"I love you so much, Mathew," Sam softly whispered to me.

"And, I love you too, Sammy," I softly whispered to her.

Sam untied her towel and put on her sleepclothes. I began to put my sleepclothes on as well.

"I'm gonna spruce up for bed," Sam said to me.

"Okay. I'm gonna prep myself," I said.

Sam got out a hair dryer and shot the hot air at her hair.

"May I brush your beautiful hair, darling?" I asked Sam.

"Yes of course, sweetie," Sam softly said to me.

I grabbed Sam's hairbrush and began to gently brush her pure orange hair.

"Gosh, sweetheart. Your hair is just so beautiful," I complimented while I brushed Sam's hair.

"Thank you," Sam said back to me.

When I was finished, Sam grabbed her hair dryer and began to dry her hair. When she was finished with that, Sam put away her hair dryer and went off to bed to wait for me. I was still in the bathroom putting my sleepshirt on. Before I did that, I applied some Speed Stick deoderant underneath my armpits. I pulled the rest of my clothes on and went off to join Sam in bed.

"There you are, honey," Sam said to me when I got in.

I climbed in next to Sam. I slept on the left, and Sam slept on the right. When Sam began to smell something, she was so struck at the smell of my deoderant.

"I applied deoderant before I came in here; It was just for you, my sweetie," I said to Sam.

"Awwwww. That was very sweet of you, honey," Sam said hugging me.

We began to lay our heads down on the pillows. Before we closed our eyes, Sam and I gazed lovingly at each other, gave each other a good-night kiss and dozed off to sleep. We continued to curl up and hug each other while we slept until the next day.

End of chapter.

(Well, tell me what you think. Don't flame me at all about the sex part. I wanted to include it. There are about 2 or 3 or more chapters after this one.)


	3. The Very Next Day

(Here's the 3rd chapter for "The Futures of Sam and me". Thanks to **Ramens**, **namechanger**, and **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. Hopefully I'll get a review for chapter 1. I'm gonna be updating right now, even if I don't have that episode suggestion yet. Now for review replies.)

**Ramens**: I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully you didn't really slam your head on your desk.

**namechanger**: Thanks a lot. That makes me feel good.

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks for the suggestion on the season 3 episode, but I don't think I'll do season 3. I'm just gonna do season 2, even if it does seem tempting. Hope you liked chapter 1 and this one. I'm surprised you have a crush on Sam yourself.

(Warning: Chapter includes partial nudity.)

**9:21 a.m. -- Sam's and mine's Bedroom -- Next Day**

Sam was the first to wake up from a long and quiet slumber. She got out of bed, stood up, and began to stretch herself. She was wearing a green buttoned pajama top with straps as the sleeves on her shoulders. Sam finished stretching and quietly tiptoed over to my side of the bed to see if I was up, but I was still fast asleep. Sam still smiled at herself and me. She sat on her knees, puckered up her lips and began to softly kiss me on my lips.

"I love you, sweetie," Sam whispered to me.

I began to squint my eyes as I began to wake up after I felt Sam's lips touch mines. I began to look up at Sam's face and her hair.

"Morning, darling," I said to Sam.

I began to stand up on my feet as I climbed out of bed. Sam and I started to embrace each other. We looked at each other's eyes and we started to kiss each other.

"Morning, sweetie," Sam said, remembering earlier when I said the same thing to her.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Mathew could feel his hand moving to my cheek. He ran it down my left cheek and then down the left side of my upper body. Mathew reached the shoulder part of my sleepclothes, then ran his hand back up again. I could feel my fingers moving to the buttons of my pajamas. I began to slowly unbutton them, starting from the top, and working my way down. When I was done with the buttons, my pajama top was almost showing the entire middle part of my torso. My breasts were partially showing, but the only part of my torso that was completely showing was my belly button. My pajama top had stopped at the middle of my thighs. I could feel my fingers moving to my shoulders where the straps were. Finally, I pushed the straps of my pajama top down my arms and it fell to my feet. I took my feet out one by one and threw my pajama top onto the bed with my left foot. Oddly enough, I was not wearing anything underneath my pajama top. I was standing naked in front of my hubby. I started to embrace Mathew and he did the same thing. He was completely ignoring the fact that I was not wearing anything.

"I love you, Sammy sweetheart," Mathew whispered to me.

"I love you too, honey," I whispered back to him.

We released our embrace and I took off to the bathroom still naked. I came back wearing my same green bathing suit from yesterday and holding Mathew's swimshorts in one of my hands.

"It's over 90 degrees today. I'm gonna take a short swim before breakfast. You coming, Mathew?" I asked as I tossed him his shorts.

"Sure, why not," Mathew said as he caught his shorts in his hand.

"And before you change," I said to my sweetheart as I touched his chin with my index finger and thumb.

"if you're wondering about a little while ago when I was standing naked in front of you, I wanted to look sexy for you."

(end Sam's P.O.V.)

I went to the bathroom to change, then came back in the room with Sam.

"Ready, Sam?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," Sam purred at me.

We took each other's hands, grabbed our towels and walked out to the pool. When we stepped outside, I began to take Sam by surprise because I released her grip on my hand and I began to carry her in my arms.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Sam asked me.

"You'll see," I said to Sam.

I continued cradling Sam in my arms as I walked to an edge of the pool. Then, I began to playfully toss Sam into the pool. She screamed when I tossed her in and she landed in the pool with a huge splash. I began to jump in and I appeared right next to her.

"Is that what you wanted to do to me?" Sam asked me.

"Absolutely, for what you did to me yesterday as a playful joke," I answered.

Sam thought about that. She remembered forcing the two of us into the pool off the diving board while we both were kissing each other.

"Oh yeah,"

I began to move my hands to Sam's wet and soaked body. My left hand was wrapped around her back, and my right hand was on one side of her head, touching her hair. Sam and I started to kiss each other repeatedly. We even embraced each other while we were kissing each other. When we finished our embrace and kissing, Sam began to climb out of the pool.

"I'm gonna go in and eat some breakfast," Sam said to me as she dried herself off and wrapped her towel around her waist.

"I'm gonna come with you," I said to her as I too climbed out and did the same things as Sam.

We both walked back into our house holding hands with our towels still wrapped around our waists. Sam began making some pancakes while I turned on the TV while she was waiting for the pancakes to be cooked. She turned on the stove and waited for it to warm up. While she was waiting, Sam went to the bedroom to change her clothes. She came back out wearing a pink top that stopped above her stomach, and a pink skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs. Sam had left her bathing suit in the bedroom.

"Thanks, sweetie," Sam said to me when she saw that I had turned on the TV.

"You're welcome," I said back to Sam.

On TV was a short program of "The Young and the Restless". Sam still watched that show, even before she married me. She finished up the pancakes and put a couple of them on a couple of plates. She got out some maple syrup and poured some on the pancakes and mines as well. She took one of the plates to the dining table where I was sitting.

"Thanks, Sammy," I said as I took my plate.

Sam simply smiled back at me and nodded her head up and down. She put away the syrup, took her plate of pancakes and sat at the table to join me. When we finished, we threw our plates in the sink and turned off the stove.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked Sam.

It took Sam a few minutes to answer that.

"Well, I'm gonna go down to the basement and fix up my face at my mirror and stuff, then maybe relax in the indoor jacuzzi on my side,"

"Okay. I'm gonna go out for a spin on my dirt bike," I said to Sam.

I walked to the room to change clothes first. I came out wearing green and white pants that stopped at the middle of my thighs and a regular black T-shirt. I went outside by the pool and out to my small motocross track. It had a short start straight-away, a left-handed bowl turn, a rhythm section of a single jump, a tabletop, another single jump, a small triple after that, and a small double into another left hand turn. Also on the track was a big triple jump that was about 25 ft. high, a right handed turn (180 degree), a long whoop (de doo) section, a final left hand turn, and right down the start straight. It was like an arenacross track, but it was just my style. I went into my shed, took off my shirt, and pulled on my motocross gear, and pushed out my 2004 Honda CR250F 4-stroke motorcycle with a number 74 on it. I came out wearing a red Thor jersey with my last name on the back and underneath it was a 74, brown Thor riding pants, black and white Tech 8 boots, red, white and green helmet, and holding red Dragon goggles.

Meanwhile, inside the basement, Sam was sitting on a heart-shaped chair with her towel right behind her back side, and she was looking at her reflection in her mirror. She was holding a mascara brush and making her eyelashes nice and straight. She put it down, reached for her green hairbrush, and began to brush her hair. Sam put down her hairbrush and reached for a tube of red lipstick. She applied it to her lips and put that away. Sam was all done fixing herself up. She looked over her shoulder at her heart-shaped jacuzzi, then looked at her clothes.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

"Now I think I'll go for a nice relaxation in the jacuzzi," I said to myself.

I felt good inside of myself being married after the two of us were spies for almost 3 decades. We had decided to retire, but still see Jerry regularly. I was about to take off my clothes again, but I remembered that I kept something from WOOHP as a souvenir after me, Mathew, Clover and Alex retired. I took out my X-powder from one of the drawers of my make-up table that I kept in case I ever felt like using it again. I opened it up, pressed a button, and the clothes that I was wearing had completely vanished. I placed my X-powder on my make-up table. I stood up out of my chair, without a care that I was naked. I stepped into the warm water of our indoor jacuzzi. When I sat down on my butt, the water level was right up to my chest, completely covering up my breasts. I purred to myself while I instantly relaxed in our indoor jacuzzi.

"Aaaaahhhhh. This is the life," I said to myself while I relaxed.

I stepped out of the jacuzzi 15 minutes later and grabbed my towel. I was still naked, but my body was completely soaked as I dried myself off. I picked up my X-powder again, pressed a button and my disrobed body changed to my same pink top and long pink skirt. I grabbed my towel again, and was about to go outside to watch Mathew ride, but I thought about something.

"Maybe while I'm watching Mathew ride, I can probably relax in the pool at the same time," I said to myself.

I looked down at my clothes again. I definitely wasn't going to go swimming in all of my clothes, but I also knew that Mathew would be too busy focusing on his riding, and from a point of view from his track, all me or him could see was the blue carpet on the floor and partially the back of the left side of the couch. I debated on using my X-powder to change to my bathing suit, or change the old fashioned way. After a few seconds of deciding, I decided to change the old fashioned way. I stripped myself of my clothes, and came out of the basement naked. I clutched my clothes under my arm and walked upstairs to our room to grab my bathing suit.

Ever since we were married, I loved being naked around Mathew when we were close to each other any certain night or morning, but I had loved knocking around naked inside our house by myself and sometimes when I was home alone as a housewife a little bit more. Before, I had made a living as a swimsuit model in Beverly Hills from 8:30 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. for the past 4 years, but only for one-piece swimsuits; I quit a few years ago because when I was offered a two-piece black swimsuit, I tried it on, and it had very little cover up. My breasts were almost fully exposed, but my butt was fully exposed. I accepted many of their apologies, but that was the last straw, and I ended up quitting. Although I got paid over $150 just for wearing one bathing suit and having a lot of photographers taking pictures of me and getting my pictures in the mail a week later, I let my boss know if I would come back. My boss was really nice: he said if I came back, his staff would lay off the two-piece bathing suits and leave me with various colors of one-piece bathing suits. I accepted his offer, and asked if I could come at least for Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fortunately, he agreed with my offer.

From that week on, I would appear at work wearing whatever I wanted, as long as all the clothing I wore covered up my entire torso; heck, my boss would allow me to come in one of my bathing suits from home. The staff had my wardrobe of different kinds and colors of swimwear all set up for me, but I had to try on at least half of all the bathing suits in the wardrobe. The background that was right behind me consisted of birds flying in a picture perfect cloudless blue sky, with the ocean on the bottom portion, with about 20 percent of sand on the very bottom. Everytime I showed up, there were 10 bathing suits hanging on clotheshangers and all ready for me to wear. Some of them were strapless, but I didn't mind that. All of them had various designs on them, but the one I loved the most was a pure gold bathing suit with lots of fish all around on half of one side, and on the other half were pretty flowers. I loved it so much, the workers, and my boss let me keep it.

Today, I'm still a housewife, but I missed those days for sure both at home and my former workplace. But would very easily forget about those days because those were the past. When Mathew used to make a living fixing on and off-road motorcycles, I would sometimes knock around naked while I worked and sometimes, I would knock around the house wearing my bathing suit. When it got close to 4:30 p.m., which was when Mathew came home from work, I would quickly throw my clothes back on if I was naked; if I was in my bathing suit, I would make my way to the swimming pool and either sunbathe, swim, or relax in the hammock we both shared. If it was raining outside, I would throw my clothes on over my bathing suit sometimes. All of it made me feel like a home-alone nudist.

I remembered one time just before Mathew was about to go on "Wheel of Fortune" in just a few days that I had done that.

**(Flashback -- Sam's P.O.V.)**

It was almost 9 a.m. and Mathew had stepped out of the house and was about to leave for work when I tapped him on the shoulder. I was wearing my short green buttoned shirt and blue shorts.

"See you later," I said, and then kissed his lips.

I watched him get into the red Sedan he bought with some leftover money from hard work at his job. I waved my hand at him and he did the same to me. When he was gone, I put on some outside slippers and went to check the mail. Sometimes the mail would come earlier than usual. I went inside of the house to get myself all set for the housework I had to do. That day, there was mail in the mailbox. I grabbed the mail and walked back into the house.

"Time to get to work," I said.

Before I started anything, I put the mail down and began to lose my clothes, starting from the top, unbuttoning my green shirt, pulling down my blue shorts, removing my bra, and working my way down to my waist, where my panties were. I would lose my panties, leaving me naked and I would leave all my clothes in the room. Then, I would get to work. If I had to clean the pool, I would put my swimsuit on before I would go outside. Everytime I finished cleaning the pool, I felt like taking a swim, and that's what I would do. If it was raining outside, I would put on my bathing suit, come on out, and pull a huge foam aluminum sheet over the water. I didn't care if I got rained on. When I was finished swimming, I would dry myself off, but I would leave my swimsuit on in case I would have to clean something related to water, mostly outside at the pool; I didn't have to clean the pool today, but sometimes if I did, I would be a little playful and splash myself and get my swimsuit a little wet here and there. Inside, I would turn on the radio so I could sing and sometimes dance while I worked. Swimsuit on or not, I would make my housework a bundle of fun everytime.

If I didn't have to clean the pool, I would stay inside of the house and still be naked. That same day, something led me to the dumbest (and sometimes the silliest and funniest) thing I had ever did while doing housework, which was while I was doing the laundry. And after that, I would normally take a short break from my housework. I was naked as usual, but was carrying a heavy basket of my dirty clothes and Mathew's dirty clothes. I wasn't a strong girl like Alex, but I was relatively close to her mark. I had put the heavy basket of clothes down on the floor, but I was really exhausted and weary-looking like I hadn't been getting enough sleep at least 3 nights in a row.

Normally, I would open the washer door when I would put down the laundry basket, and toss all the dirty clothes in, but this time, I had opened the door and added in the water and soap detergent. When I passed by it, I sometimes would try give myself a free hand and turn on the washer while holding that heavy, heavy basket. I wearily stood on my feet, but I mostly lost my balance, and normally I fell to the floor, but this time, I tripped and fell into the washer like Snoopy did in a Charlie Brown show.

"Ooff. Whoa!" I wearily said as I fell inside.

To make matters worse, the washer door closed and I was trapped inside for who knows how long. Even worse, when the door closed and locked tight, I had forgotten that I had set the washer to start whenever the door had closed.

"Oh, shit," I said as the washer started to vibrate.

A little bit of water was on my right breast, but that was soon to change. The washer started to move with an unclothed me inside instead of dirty clothes. Everything I was seeing started to spin because that's what the washer was doing. Soap started running all over me, getting me soaked. At first, it was a little fun, but overall, it was really rough, and like riding on a bull in a rodeo. After 10 minutes had passed, the washer had stopped, and I was violently thrown out of it. I got a little fortunate that time because the green rug that was just outside of the washer had broken my fall. I was covered in soap from head to toe, but thankfully and most importantly of all, I wasn't hurt. I raced to the bathroom, soapy, wet and naked body and all. I quickly took out a white bucket and placed it in the bathtub, and turned on the water. While I waited for the bucket to fill up, I stepped into the bathtub as well and I even rubbed the rest of the soap detergent -- now a soapy substance all over my body. 3 minutes later, I shut off the water, grabbed the bucket, and poured it over my naked and soapy body. Relieved, I stepped out of the bathtub, dried myself off and went back to redo the laundry. I did smell pretty sweet though after that experience.

"From now on," I said.

"if I ever do the laundry, I will put on my bathing suit just in case something like that should happen, which I hope won't."

I've kept that promise since then. That is... except for the next time I did the laundry again that same day. I continued to remain naked since that foolish (and funny) moment until I was all finished with the laundry.

When I was on my break, I would stay naked, but I only used the break to give myself a drink of water and sometimes relax on the couch or in the pool or jacuzzi outside. Nobody was really out in their backyards in our neighborhood. So I would sometimes come outside naked and either go swimming or relax in the jacuzzi. When I finished all of my housework, it would be around lunchtime. So, with everything done, I would throw my bathing suit on, go for another swim outside in the pool, or relax in one of the two jacuzzis, and have some lunch. Sometimes, I would eat my lunch while I relaxed in one of the jacuzzis. After the hours had passed and all the chores were finished, I would throw my clothes back on after I dried myself off if I ever came in from the pool or jacuzzis.

When I would get back to my housework after I ended my break, I would start to mop the floors and clean everything up. I got out the mop, and added some water in the same bucket I used to pour over my soapy body when I fell into the washer. I added a few drops of some cleaner fluid into the water and I dipped the mop in. Everytime I would dip it in, I would try to get a drop of it to land on my body. Sometimes I would be successful. The previous day, I was waxing the floors, and when I dipped the mop inside, a few drops were splashed out of the bucket and 3 of them landed on my torso. One drop landed above my belly button, and another drop landed on my belly button. The third drop landed on the top of my right breast. When I would finish mopping/waxing the floors, I would try to keep my balance, but most of the time, the slippery floors won over my bare feet as I kept slipping on the floor, and I landed on my chest. I had finished waxing the floors today, and I tried to keep my balance, but I slipped. I tried to hold on to the handle on the bucket but that turned out to be a bad idea. When I slipped, the bucket fell down, spilling out the whole fluid onto the floor and around me. I felt like a pig in mud as I rolled around naked in it, getting the rest of my body and parts of my pure orange hair wet.

"Okay, I think I better clean this up," I said while I chuckled to myself.

I got up, and kept my balance this time, and got some paper towels from the kitchen and cleaned up the spill and myself. It was now time to wash my car. I pulled on my green bathing suit and got the stuff Mathew uses when he washes his car. Anytime I washed my car, I liked to do it in my bathing suit because it was so much fun and that was also another opportunity to get myself soaked besides swimming in the pool in the backyard. Sometimes when I finished with everything -- including cleaning the car up, I would get completely out of my car's way and dump the water over my head and soak myself. I loved doing that because I would feel so silly and cooled off after that if it was a very hot day outside.

(end of flashback)

I came out of the house wearing my light pink bathing suit. I dove into the pool and watched Mathew ride. When he looked to his left, he saw me, and pointed his finger at me. I did the same thing to him since he couldn't hear anything from his loud dirt bike. I still thought of those days back then while I watched him ride.

End of chapter.


	4. Later that Day

(Here's chapter 4 of "The Futures of Sam and me". Thanks to **Martin Seymus Mcfly** and **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. Now, for review replies.)

**Martin Seymus McFly**: Sheesh. God I can't believe it; you too? I'll try using "disrobed" and "smooched" or whatever plus everything else you metioned in your review in this chapter.

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks, man. I'm 3/4 of the way to the end of this one.

Copyright 2005

Sam pointed back at me with her finger. I continued to ride until I had nothing left in me. I had gone around my track about 150 times without stopping for water or any other fluid. When I was done riding, I pulled off of my track, and rode my 4-stroke Honda 250F into my shed. Then, I changed out of my gear to my same clothes. At the same time, Sam had climbed out of the pool, and had changed her clothes back to her pink short formal and skirt.

"I noticed you came out to watch me, Sammy," I said as I wrapped my arm around Sam.

"Well, I heard your dirt bike revs and I decided to come out and watch you," Sam explained.

"Oh, okay," I said back to Sam.

I began to make my way to the bathroom to take a shower to wash off the dirt and the roosts my rear tire spit up while I was out there. The dirt was coming onto my jersey and my body. My torso and face were all dirty, and my legs and knees smelled really bad. When I came out, I grabbed some different clothes and put them on. I ended up wearing my red and white American Honda motocross T-shirt with Andrew Short's last name on the back and underneath it was a 51. I also wore black pants.

"Hi. Had a nice shower?" Sam asked me when I came out.

"Sure did," I answered back.

Sam and I gave each other a quick smooch and I began to hold her waists with both of my hands. We began to form an embrace. Sam lay her head on my chest like she had been since she first heard me propose to her.

"I love you, Mathew," Sam whispered to me.

She began to move her hand up to my chin. Sam began to run it across my cheeks and my chin, as well as my neck.

"I love it everytime you do that, Sammy," I said to Sam.

"Thank you so much, sweetie," Sam said back to me.

I began to give Sam a soft kiss on her cheek and her lips. We began to hold our hands as we both walked down to the basement where we spent most of our time. Sam went to her make-up table and began to fix up her hair once again. I began to grab my PS2 video game "MX vs. ATV Unleashed" and began to work harder on that game to get a supermoto track under my belt. I turned on my PS2, and I began playing as hard as I could. Nobody could stop me once I was fully focused on winning as many races as I could because it looked like I was totally addicted to the game.

_Wow, what a hard worker_, Sam thought to herself when she saw how hard I was working on my game.

She had finished fixing up her hair and had sat down next to me while I was playing my games. I didn't care about what other people other than Sam thought about me still playing video games at my age; All I cared about was Sam, my friends (including Clover and Alex), my family, and myself. Sam sat on her own couch which was right next to mines. My couch was red and had a pillow on the top part where people rested their heads on. Sam's couch was green with the headrest in the shape of a heart. She began to pull the lever on the left hand side and a footrest popped up and Sam began to kick back and relax. I had done the same thing before Sam had sat down next to me on her couch.

"God, are you a hard worker," Sam complimented while she watched me play my hardest.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for noticing, Sammy," I answered.

"I've been interested in video games since the age of 3 when I first watched my dad and my grandpa play video games. I learned so much from them and I have pretty much stolen my dad's talent for sure. My grandpa just lies on his side and watches TV these days. My dad's a car mechanic and he works on cars practically everyday except Sundays when we used to go riding. Ever since I transferred here, and got married to you years later, I haven't seen my dad since,"

"Did your dad teach you anything else other than video games?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely. He taught me how to ride a bicycle, and a motorcycle. I started riding bicycles when I was about 5, and I started riding dirt bikes when I was 8 years old and I've been doing it ever since," I answered.

Sam was really astounded at how many different things that my dad had taught me over the years.

"You're such a lucky guy, Mathew. My dad never really taught me all those things because I rarely see him now since him and my mom went to Europe and let me, Clover, you, and Alex live together in our old villa. I hope to see him again as well," Sam said to me.

I continued to play my "MX Vs. ATV Unleashed" video game after we finished our conversation. Currently, I was racing the 125cc Supercross championship and I was at Boston, MA. I had won all 8 125cc races prior to that.

"How come everytime you play video games like this, you always pick the Supercross races?" Sam asked.

"Glad you asked me, Sam," I said.

"Like Jeremy McGrath once said, 'Supercross is what I've grown up, dreaming about...' Well, I kind of have been doing the same thing as Jeremy, only it's video games, and not the real thing. Outdoor nationals I crash too much; Supercross races, I adapt really quickly to, and I win more races that way. Jeremy McGrath won 72 races after his final win of his career on January 20th, 2001, which was the 3rd round at Anaheim, CA. It was the 2nd of 3 visits to Anaheim. He had a great battle with Ricky Carmichael that entire race. In fact, M.C. won the race, and him and Carmichael were friends about it. Coming into the round, McGrath and Carmichael were tied in points at 45 points. McGrath had won the first round in Anaheim, and Carmichael had won San Diego, which was round two. Jeremy won Anaheim 2, and broke the tie with Carmichael in points, and also gave him a shot at the Vans Triple Crown for a pay-off of 500,000 dollars for the rider who accumulated the most points after the 3rd and final round at Las Vegas. Unfortunately, McGrath couldn't get that pocketful of dough because he got a 3rd at Dallas, which was the 2nd round, and a 2nd at Vegas, all because he slid out in one corner, and Carmichael passed him. That same year, Carmichael made history tieing M.C.'s record of 13 wins in a row, in which was set by McGrath in 1996 before he got beaten by a fellow known as Jeff Emig at St. Louis. Ironically, '96 was McGrath's best year winning 14 out of 15 rounds, and a few outdoor nationals, but lost the outdoor title to Jeff Emig at Delmont. Prior to that, he had won the 1995 Outdoor nationals title. It was Jeremy's first outdoor title after winning Supercross titles in '93, '94, and '95. He lost his first Supercross title in 1997 to Emig all because of some bad luck. Prior to that he shocked the entire 2-wheeled racing world by leaving the Honda Factory team after being with them since he first turned pro in 1989. In '97, he rode a Suzuki to 2nd place in the '97 Supercross standings, just missing the title by a mere 15 points. He had got within 2 points before a flat tire at Charlotte, NC, losing 4 valuable points to Emig, and finishing 7th that night. He returned to his winning ways from 1998 to the year 2000 while riding for Chapperal Yamaha, winning the Supercross titles those years. After the middle of the outdoor season in '98, he finally decided, 'Hey I don't wanna ride outdoors anymore'. For the next two years, Jeremy would only ride at least one national, and that was Glen Helen in San Bernadino, CA. In '99, he came out to ride Washougal, but I forget how he did there. In December 2002, Jeremy announced his retirement after signing a 4 year deal with KTM. As a result, his KTM ride went down the drain, but in 2004, he came back on a Honda 450 4 stroke to ride Steel City at Delmont, PA, and didn't do well as people thought he would. He went down in a pile-up, finishing in 15th in moto number 1, and while running in the top five in moto 2, he pulled off the track. In 2001, the turning point for Jeremy's season was at Anaheim 3 in 2001, when he was leading, Carmichael started 9th, and by the halfway point of the 250cc main, he had moved up to 2nd place, was closing the gap on Jeremy, and that got to Jeremy. As a result, he blew a triple jump and Carmichael passed him shortly thereafter. The same thing happened one year later; he was leading Anaheim 3, when he got sideways in the whoops before a triple jump, and he couldn't do the triple. For me, ever since I got the N64 game, 'Jeremy McGrath Supercross 2000', I've been mostly selecting the Supercross races because I get adapted to the tracks very easily, and I can win on them easily,"

"Whoa, that's a real surprise," Sam complimented.

I nodded my head and continued my focus on the race I was doing. I ended up winning the 125cc main after passing KTM's Nathan Ramsey #25.

"Mathew, honey, if you had to guess, what's your win percentage for this game?" Sam asked me.

"Well, I've only lost about 7 times. So, I'd say my win percentage for this game would be somewhere in the 90s. The first time I tried this game, I instantly started to win. I had tried a Supercross race at New Orleans, Louisiana, and I won it with ease," I answered.

Sam continued watching me play like how my 7-year old cousin watched me play video games when I was a teen. She continued kicking up her feet, putting up her hands to the back of her hair, and get into a relaxing position on her couch. Shortly after that, she stood up and stretched. Then, she went to the bathroom to grab her green bathing suit and came back wearing it. Sam stepped into her jacuzzi and continued to watch me play from her heart-shaped jacuzzi. Shortly after that, Sam began to feel a hard pain in her stomach. She was groaning in the process.

"Mathew, I think it's about to come out -- the baby," Sam called to me.

I quickly saved my progress, shut off my PS2, got Sam into her regular clothes and rushed her to the hospital.

End of chapter.

(Well, tell me what you think? I bet you guys can't wait until the next chapter. It probably won't come up until later this month because I'm gonna be caught up in SAT testing, taking my high school senior photos, etc. Well, see you all soon.)


	5. Sam's Newborn Baby!

(Here's the chapter all you reviewers have been waiting for. First off, thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **Sonic 1**, **Jerry**, **Serena** and **Raye** for reviewing. Now for review replies)

**The Time Traveler**: I'm glad. You should love this chapter.

**Sonic 1**: I could theoretically, but the fact is that I haven't really seen one of those plots in which the baby comes out of the female, but I'll try my best.

**Jerry**: Thanks.

**Serena**: Thank you. I'm just glad you liked it.

**Raye**: Thanks.

Copyright 2005

**5:51 p.m. -- Beverly Hills Hospital**

I rushed in our car to get Sam to the hospital.

"How's it comin', Sammy?" I asked.

"I think my stomach is about ready to burst open!" Sam answered.

"Well, hang in there, sweetheart! We're almost there," I said to Sam. Her hands were on her huge stomach and she was groaning in the process.

I constantly continued driving, trying to avoid red lights because of Sam's pregnancy. In fact, I didn't catch any red lights at all. I drove over 50 mph on a 55 mph road section of the highways of Beverly Hills. The radio was on to keep Sam company and relieve her stress. The song that was on was "The Greatest Love of all" by Whitney Houston -- a hit song from 1986. I didn't _like_ that song, I loved it. In fact, I was singing the words.

"Oooh. I love this song," Sam said while she listened to it.

"I'm glad you do; It's one of my favorites as well, despite the fact that it was a hit from 2 years before I was born (1988)," I pointed out.

Sam was surprised as we continued driving to get Sam to the hospital so the baby could come out of her stomach. I drove up to the parking lot, exited out, and helped Sam to her feet so she could get to the front desk.

I continued to help Sam and walk up to the front desk to the clerk.

"Nurse, this lady is in labor!" I said.

"Well. Let's get a doctor for her, and we'll get the baby out," The nurse said.

We rushed Sam to the emergency room and lay her on a table. The doctor looked at her middle section.

"Oh, it looks like the baby is just about poking its head out. Now, let me get a pair of gloves,"

The doctor took to a basket and reached his hand in. He pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and began to put them on.

"Just relax, sweetheart. Everything will be just fine," I whispered to Sam, trying to keep her relaxed.

"I know that, Mathew; Clover recently gave birth before we married each other," Sam said to me.

Clover was married to Arnold and living next door to us. She had given birth to a baby girl. Arnold had named her Kristen.

The doctor came back and turned to Sam.

"Is she gonna be fine, doc?" I asked.

"Just chill out, sir. Your girl's gonna be fine," The doctor assured me.

Sam continued to push the baby out of her stomach, while the doctor tried to pull out the head of the baby. I tried to keep Sam relaxed for sure. Finally, after a few minutes, the baby came out, and we were both relieved.

"Well, congratulations, ma'am! You've given birth to a baby boy," The doctor announced.

Sam was so ecstatic, but she tried to contain her excitement because her stomach was a little upset from all the forcing of the baby out. She did a simple moving of her hands to her mouths.

**7:49 p.m. -- Sam's and Mine's House**

Back at our house, Sam and I were sitting in front of the TV on the couch with the baby playing on Sam's lap. He had strips of red hair, black eyeballs, and light skin.

"So, what should we name this little guy, Mathew?" Sam asked me.

"How 'bout 'Chad'?" I offered.

Sam gasped.

"That's perfect. But one question: Why Chad?"

"I say Chad because it's the first name of the 2000 Australian Supercross Champion, 2002 125cc East Supercross Champ, 2003 World Supercross Champ, and 2004 Supercross Champ, Chad Reed," I answered.

"Oh, I see," Sam said to me.

Later that night, Sam and I made a small little bed for little Chad to sleep in, and we put it in our room right next to our dresser drawers. Tomorrow, Sam was going to go shopping for some supplies for Chad. We showered, got dressed, grabbed Chad, and went to watch a little TV. Sam turned on the digital box and the TV and we watched some late night game shows on GSN; It was a Saturday night and "Extreme Dodgeball" was on for 2 hours (1 show, 1 hour each).

"Now this is a pretty interesting and exciting show, sweetie; I never knew such a brutal sport like dodgeball can be so exciting," Sam said to me while we both watched the hour-long show.

"Thanks, Sammy," I complimented.

"You girls seemed to like all the shows that I introduced you to when I first became a WOOHP spy like the 3 of you; 4 if you include Brittney,"

End of chapter.

(Well, give me your thoughts. Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Thought it was in-between? Neither? Good? Screwed up? Let me know in your reviews, but don't flame me. I don't want any. inhales because feels a bit cold and stuffy, but basically okay -- now sneezes a couple of times. Hope you liked this. See you soon with the possible final chapter; If it is not the final chapter, then the next... 2 or 1 after that one will be the final one, but I'm just not sure yet.)


	6. Our 1st Full Day with Chad

(Here's the possible final chapter for "The Futures of Sam and me". Thanks to my most popular reviewer, **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. Hopefully I'll get more reviews for this chapter. I'm happy with the number I have, but I sure would love to get some more. Now for the review reply.)

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks. You probably didn't have much to comment on because of how short the chapter was. I thought it was pretty short myself. What did you think of the birth scene? Hope you like this chapter.

Copyright 2005

**8:59 a.m. -- Sam's and Mine's Bedroom**

The next morning, I woke up feeling refreshed from last night after Sam and I both fell asleep close to midnight. I got up out of bed, stretched my arms and my body, and went to check on Chad. Fortunately, he was sound asleep in his little crib right by our dresser drawers. I decided to wake up Sam. I took to our bed, and tapped her on her shoulder, but Sam was still asleep like she was out cold.

"Hey, sweetheart?" I said to Sam, hoping that she wasn't dead or anything.

Sam turned her body so that her head was facing mines and she was looking up at me. She briefly rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Morning, Mathew," Sam whispered to me.

"You okay? Because for a moment you looked like somebody had knocked you silly and you ended up passing out," I asked.

Sam began to yawn again.

"No, it's not that, though it does look like it, doesn't it? Uh, Chad was crying in the middle of the night, I think around 3:00 or 3:30 a.m. and I had to wake up and calm him down for about a half-hour. That's why I feel like a wreck today. I don't think I can even wake up to swim or anything, even have breakfast,"

"Well, why don't you rest your stomach, and your body since your stomach is still a little huge from your pregnancy to Chad and he ended up crying in the middle of the night, and you having to calm him down for awhile. I'll make us some breakfast. Whaddya want?" I said to Sam.

"Maybe a couple of pancakes and the syrup, which is in the fridge," Sam answered.

"I'll do that," I said to Sam.

Before I went downstairs, I gave Sam a quick smooch on her forehead and went downstairs to make her and me some pancakes. I ended up making 3 pancakes (2 for Sam like she had said, and only 1 for me). I poured the syrup over them after I took it out of the refrigerator, put both the pancake mix and stuff away, then took the plate with Sam's pancakes, and a tray up to our room.

"Here's your pancakes, Sammy," I said after I came in.

I placed Sam's plate and the tray in front of her while I helped her sit up with my hand after I put down the tray with her pancakes on it. It was pretty easy actually. Although Sam's stomach was still pretty large due to her pregnancy, she still weighed 115 lbs.; I was now 145 lbs. Sam gave me a soft kiss after I placed her tray in front of her.

"Thanks, sweetie," Sam said to me after she kissed me.

I nodded my head as a way of saying "you're welcome" to Sam. Then, I began to eat my pancake with Sam while we watched some morning TV.

"I'm gonna take a spin on my bike," I said about 10 minutes after I was finished with my pancake.

"Okay, sweetheart. I probably might come out a little later today," Sam said to me.

"For now, I'm just gonna rest until I feel more than 100 percent, and until my stomach gets a little smaller,"

I gave Sam a brief smooch and I grabbed a pair of shorts out of the dresser drawers and began to change my clothes until all I was wearing was my shorts. I went outside to my shed and pulled out my gear bag and took our the same gear I was wearing last time. I pulled out my 2003 Honda CR250F 4-stroke dirt bike and began putting in a lot of laps. 4 hours later, Sam came outside with Chad cradled in her arms. She was wearing her green tanktop and some white shorts. As I came out of a right hand corner before the triple jump, I began to point my index finger at Sam and Chad. Sam pointed back at me after she put Chad in her other hand, which was close to her chest.

"Look, Chad, honey," Sam said to Chad pointing her finger at me.

"There's Daddy out riding his dirt bike,"

Chad was pointing his small little index finger at me and speaking in gibberish.

"Yeah, sweetie, that's Daddy," Sam said to Chad.

End of chapter

(Well, whaddya think? Bad? Sucked? Great? The best? In between? Give me your thoughts and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can over the summer, but I just want school to resume already; I hate school breaks, especially just one day off. It just takes me out of a rhythm that I begin to establish. See you all later.)


	7. Surprises Awaiting

(Here's the possible final chapter. I'm not sure yet, but I think I'll make this story about 8, 9, or 10 chapters long just to let you all know. Thanks to **The Time Traveler** and **Martin Seymus McFly** for reviewing. Now for the replies on reviews.)

**Martin Seymus McFly (Marty)**: Gee, thanks. I hope you meant the fanfic because I'm just 17 years old and I'm not looking for a girl until I'm 23. I have a huge crush on Sam and I would dream of marrying her in my imagination. You remember those 3 episodes I suggested (W.O.W., I Dude, and Ski Trip), which would you have suggested? I need one more suggestion before I can do my episode. I'm gonna be doing it after this one BTW. I think you'll like this chapter.

**The Time Traveler**: Sorry to burst your bubble, but the last chapter was not the ending. See the above sentence for the fic length. I seriously think you'll like this chapter.

Copyright 2005

Sam took Chad in her arms and put him to sleep for his nap. She went up to the room, placed him in his crib, and tucked him in. Sam gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and tiptoed out of the bedroom. She closed the door very quietly. At the same time she was stepping out, I had finished my riding and put my 2003 Honda CR250F in my shed and closed it up. I was about to grab some other clothes when Sam stopped me.

"What are you doing, Sam?" I asked.

"Shhhhh," Sam whispered to me.

"Chad's sleeping,"

"But I gotta get my clothes because I'm gonna do a quick shower," I said.

"Do it quietly then," Sam whispered to me.

"I'm gonna go to the store to get some stuff so we can do Chad's room,"

"Okay," I said to Sam.

Sam and I gave each other a good-bye kiss and we did our things. Sam grabbed the keys to our car and climbed in. Meanwhile, I was grabbing my clothes so I could shower after my ride. I was soiled from head to toe. I began to take my shower then.

I came out a few minutes later wearing my orange and black Red Bull KTM T-shirt with Mike Alessi's last name on the back and underneath it was an 800. I was also wearing black pants.

**12:48 p.m. -- Beverly Hills Mall**

Sam was roaming around the mall with bags dangling from both of her arms. She decided to take a short break before she hit the next 3 stores, then would hop in the car to get home. While Sam was watching people roam around the mall, she noticed Alex running around the store wearing her blue overalls and yellow shirt and pants underneath. Alex went over to see if that really was Sam.

"Sammy? Is that you?" Alex said.

"Yes, Alex, it's me. How's it going?" Sam said to Alex.

"Gosh, it's been so long! Life for me is going pretty good. Still looking for a guy after more than a decade and a half," Alex said in excitement.

"I just gave birth to a boy," Sam said to Alex.

"Mathew wanted to name him Chad,"

"How's Mathew, Sammy?" Alex asked.

"Oh, he's great. Other than winning over 100,000 dollars on 'Wheel' a few months ago, him and I have never been so closer together," Sam answered.

"Well, that's great to hear, Sammy, old pal," Somebody else said; That "somebody" turned out to be Clover, who was holding Kristen in her arms. She was wearing her pink shirt and pink pants.

"Hi, Clover!" Sam said in joy.

"How's everything going with you, Arnold and Kristen? Is that her in your arms?"

"Yep. This is my little Kristen," Clover said, pulling her out to Sam and Alex.

"Hi there, Kristen," Sam and Alex both said at the same time.

"Gosh it seems like forever that we haven't seen each other's faces," Clover said.

"I know," Sam said, agreeing with Clover.

"We should spend some quality time with each other for sure!" Alex suggested.

"Great idea, Alex," Sam said in agreement.

"But one thing: I gotta get home pretty soon to get Chad's room ready,"

All of a sudden, somebody accidentally bumped into Alex's shoulder. It was Brittney. The girls went ballistic.

"Hey, Brittney! Long time no see!" The 3 of them said.

"Hey, girls! How's it goin'?" Brittney said to them.

"I'm feeling great. Never been better; I'm married to this great guy, named Jason,"

"Well, two of us are married; Alex is the only one who's not. I'm married to Mathew, and Clover is married to Arnold," Sam said.

"And Sam and I both have given birth recently. My baby girl is right here. Her name is Kristen," Clover said.

"And my baby boy, Chad is sleeping at home," Sam said to Brittney.

"Did you give birth recently, Brittney?" Alex asked.

"Yes I did, just last year. We gave birth to a baby girl. I named her Paula," Brittney answered.

"Paula's a great name, Brit," Sam complimented.

"Yeah for sure," Alex asked.

"Thanks, you two, I'm humbled," Brittney said.

"Plus, I've been having a great time beating Jason at chess. I've been beating him almost 100 times in 104 times, 98 to be exact. You 3 gotta come to our house someday! We've got a couple of pool tables, a couple of swimming pools, 3 water slides, and a jacuzzi. Inside, we've got a whole bunch of video games because Jason loves those video games, and we've got 4 TVs in our house,"

"Hey, so does Mathew," Sam said.

"What kind does he have?"

"Uh, Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Mortal Combat, Mario Party, etc., plus he's even got that 'Dance Dance Revolution' game," Brittney answered.

"Maybe later today we will," Clover said.

"And maybe Sam and I will bring our kids along to get them to know your Paula,"

"Great idea, Clover. We'll be waiting for you 7," Brittney said.

"Should we bring our bathing suits with us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, should we?" Alex asked.

"Um, sure, if you all want to," Brittney said.

"When should we all come?" Clover asked.

"Ummmm, probably around 3 or 4 p.m. -- make that 3:30 p.m.," Brittney answered.

"Okay great. We gotta go home to get ready and Clover and I need to tend to our kids," Sam said.

"Okay then, see you all later," Brittney said, waving her hand and all 4 girls went their different directions.

**2:21 p.m. -- Sam's and Mine's House**

**(Note: for a short time, it'll be Sam's P.O.V.)**

I drove in my car back home to our house with Chad's things in the back seat. I reached our house and parked my car. I reached into the back seat and pulled out the bags that had Chad's toys and accessories inside. I reached into one of the pockets of my shorts and pulled out the house key. I placed my key into the keyhole of the doorknob and turned the key clockwise.

"I'm back, sweetie," I called out as I opened the door and walked inside.

I looked around the house for Mathew. I looked up in the room and noticed Chad was not in his crib. I looked all around the house and even outside, but nobody was outside. I found Mathew sitting with Chad on his lap in front of the TV. He was holding Chad by his armpits and bouncing him on his thighs. I was relieved that nobody was dead or kidnapped.

"Hey, Mathew," I said to him as Chad started throwing his arms at me.

"What is it, Sammy?" Mathew asked as he handed Chad to me.

"Guess who I saw at the mall today," I said.

"Clover, and Alex?" Mathew guessed.

"Yep, and one more person," I added.

(end Sam's P.O.V.)

"Brittney?" I guessed.

"Yep, and Brittney invited us to come to her house with her hubby, Jason at 3:30 p.m.; She said you and him play the same kind of video games. Britt invited the 7 of us to come. Arnold and Clover, and Alex are going, as well as Kristen. I thought we could go too and bring Chad along with us. You up for it?" Sam asked.

"Sure why not," I said.

"Now let's get our stuff ready. We've got less than an hour to get ready," Sam said.

End of chapter.

(Well, whaddya think? Surprising? Boring? Stupid? Give me your thoughts, and I'll be sure to update whenever I can.)


	8. Fun at Brittney's and Jason's

(Here's the next chappie! I've decided to make this story about 10 chapters long, maybe even more. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **Martin Seymus McFly (Marty)**, and **i'm too lazy to log in** for reviewing. Come on, people! I need more reviews so I can make about 3 replies or so and not just one or two, or absolutely none. Now for those replies.)

**The Time Traveler**: I wonder if you LIKED it. Because this will probably be the final chapter in which Clover, and Alex will be in, AND the only one in which Brittney, Paula and Jason will be in. Just a little note: Paula and Jason are my OCs. Hopefully you'll like this one and I hope I will get some extra reviews instead of just you and you only.

**Marty (Martin Seymus) McFly**: I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for your suggestion. Like I said, your suggestion was the winning one. About what you said about someone named Marty being paired up with Alex since she was still single, did you want that to happen in my story? Because I can MAKE it happen if that's what you want. Let me know in a review to me. Hope you like this chapter.

**i'm too lazy to log in**: Well, if you're bored, then why did you review this story in the first place? It's not too nice to review stories and tell the author that you're bored with the story. It's just too mean and not very nice, as well as a feeling of being offended, and like you skimmed through it and said, "Boy am I bored with this person's piece of shit,". That's exactly what you did.

Copyright 2005

**3:29 p.m. -- Brittney's and Jason's House -- Beverly Hills**

All of us were gathered at Brittney's and Jason's House. We walked into their house after Brittney answered the door wearing her blue bathing suit -- one piece. Sam and I were also wearing our bathing suits as well and we were holding hands. Brittney led us outside to her back yard and what she said to the girls was really true; Although her 3 waterslides were just a simple drop down or hill, the landing was 6 ft. above the 8 ft. deep swimming pool. We were having so much fun just belly-flopping into the pool from the slides down into the water. We also did some swimming races and Brittney won 2 races, I won 1, but Sam won 4 times, Alex won 3; Clover won 3 also, and Jason won twice also.

"Boy that was so much fun!" I said after we came out and changed our clothes.

"You said it, dude," Jason said to me as we slapped each other's hands.

"Hey, Jason is it? Brit here told me you and I play the same video games. That true?" I asked.

"Yep. Can't stand being away from video games for even one day. I don't see how I can go through one whole day without playing a video game," Jason answered.

"I've done that before, and I've lived it before," I said.

"Come on, lemme show you and your kids, and your girls," Jason said as he led us up to their bedroom where he had a collection of 50-60 games.

"Man, Jason! How much games do you have in this place?" Sam asked.

"About 55 or 60," Jason answered.

"Mathew said he has about 65," Sam said.

"That counts all systems I've played with over the years. I first started with a hide and seek video game of 'Sesame Street', then I went up to 'Mario Bros.', then 'Sonic the Hedgehog', etc." I added, correcting Sam.

"Hey, you got any of those motocross or any kind of racing games, Jason?"

"Um, yeah. I have a couple of those MX games," Jason answered.

"You mean those 'MX Unleashed' and 'MX Vs. ATV Unleashed' games?" I asked.

"Yep," Jason answered.

"Which vehicle do you do the most?"

"I do the motorcycle, and I do only Supercross races because like Jeremy McGrath once said, 'Supercross is what I've grown up... dreaming about, and I guess that's why I win so much'. I guess I've pretty much re-written that statement that McGrath said back in 1998; I've gotten really good at Supercross races, up to the point whereas nobody can beat me on a track that I am the man at," I answered.

Jason pointed his finger at me as a friendly gesture and I did the same thing to him. He brought out his "Dance Dance Revolution" mat and laid it on the floor and turned on his PS2. When the options of which song to pick came up, he chose "Kids in America" by Kim Wilde at the light level. When it was my turn, I always picked "Kick the Can" at the Beginner level because even though I had only played that game 10 times in my entire life, I still considered myself a beginner because I wasn't used to fast rhythm in the light level, and the standard level.

"Hey, haven't you gotten over 100 in a combo in that song?" Jason asked me.

"Sure, when I was a teen," I answered.

"I think I got about 117 or so."

"Give me 5, man!" Jason said to me as we both slapped each other's hands.

Sam, Clover, Alex, and Brittney both watched as Jason and I went up against each other of who could get the best score in "Dance Dance Revolution". We both used the same songs we were used to and the levels we both were used to. As a result, Jason wound up getting a higher score than me. He got 1,125,382 points, while I got 1,121,323 points.

"Hey, great game, Jason," I said while we slapped each other's hands once again.

"Yeah for sure. I thought that when you put on that late dance charge, you were gonna topple me," Jason said.

I had missed a left foot note around midway through my song, and had hit every single foot note from then on until the final few beats of the song. Totalled, it would be 82 straight beats completed.

"Can us girls give it a shot, boys?" Clover asked.

"Well, why not. Let's see how girls do at this. In fact, my sister sometimes plays DDR, and she kicks my ass at that game, so I would think that you guys would kick some DDR ass in this," I said.

The girls were humbled as they tried DDR, but the only ones who were able to nail the game easily were Sam and Brittney. Brittney had learned how to play the game after Jason taught her how to stand and move her feet. Alex and Clover kept losing their balances, and in fact, Alex fell over and landed on her hip; Clover just plain lost her balance and almost fell down on her back.

"You okay, Alex old pal?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm. I'm fine, thanks, Mathew," Alex answered.

Alex was starting to go head over heels on me, but she snapped herself out of it because she knew that I was already married to Sam.

A few hours later, just after 9 p.m., Clover and Arnold started grabbing Kristen and they left for home. Alex, Sam, and I decided to do the same thing. Sam grabbed Chad and we were about to leave for home when Brittney stopped us.

"Wait, girls, and Mathew,"

"What's up, Brit?" Sam asked.

"I gotta get Chad to sleep for the night soon,"

"This won't take long," Brittney answered.

"Thanks for coming, and I hope we can do this again next Wednesday, maybe at the same time?"

"You're welcome. Anytime, Brittney. And Wednesday is perfect next time," Alex said.

Alex, Sam and I kissed Brittney good-night and good-bye one at a time and we all left for home.

"See you later, Alex. Hope you find somebody," Sam said when her and I put Chad in the car and strapped him in.

"Yeah, I hope I do find somebody," Alex said as she started to walk next door to her right. She had lived next door to Brittney and Jason.

"See you two lovebirds later."

"Bye, Alex!" Sam called out to her while her and I waved hands at her as Alex started to walk home.

Sam and I climbed into our car and drove home. While on the way, Chad fell asleep because he had played with Paula and Kristen for 6 hours straight.

End of chapter

(Well, whaddya think? Liked it? Sucked? Stupid? Dumb? Idiotic? Let me know in your replies back to me. The next chapter will probably be the final one before I get to my next episode. Believe me when I say this: You readers and reviewers are gonna be in for a couple of real treats next time I make my episode. You'll find out in the pre-sentences I put in next time I post it if I can get to it. Take care and review nicely, but don't flame me for pete's sake.)


	9. Later that Night

(Here's the 9th chapter of my "The Futures of Sam and me" story. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **luigifan2234** twice, **Bongo Monster**, **Martin Seamus McFly**, and **Nightingale-Breeze** for reviewing. Now before I get to my review replies, I'd like to say that I will reply to those who review my stories in the next chapter in this story like how I am right now. Now, for those replies.)

**The Time Traveler**: Gee, thanks. You know, you're always a popular reviewer, and I do hope **capm** does once again.

**luigifan2234**: I'm glad you like DDR. My sister kicks my ass at that game, and she's only 14; 3 years younger than me. I'm 17. About your other review, sometimes I have a tendoncy to forget that I put in the last few sentences, and that was the case with me that time when I jumped over **i'm too lazy to sign in**. What's your favorite song on DDR?

**Bongo Monster**: Thank you. Did that 4/10 mean that I got a 4 on a scale of 1-10? I'm very curious to know. Hopefully you'll check out this chapter.

**Martin Seamus McFly**: Sorry about that. This time I got it right. Sorry you thought it was boring. What did you want me to do to make it exciting?

**Nightingale-Breeze**: Thanks for the two reviews. Glad to hear your own opinion. I wonder if you liked my story. Hope you'll check out some of my other stories.

(A/n: I made a mistake: Clover, Alex, Brittney, and Jason are going to be in the final chapter. So, they're gonna be in one last chapter, just to clear all the confusion.)

Copyright 2005

**10:38 p.m. -- Beverly Hills Neighborhood**

Sam and I drove in our car home with little Chad strapped in his little car seat fast asleep. Sam was driving and I was sitting in the other seat.

"Boy, was that fun or what, Sammy?" I said to Sam.

"Oh yeah. And the fact that we're going back on Wednesday to Brittney's and Jason's makes me a little more excited, even if we have a pool of ourselves at our house," Sam answered.

"Hey, why don't we invite THEM over, and Clover, and Alex as well some day," I suggested.

"You know, that sounds like a super duper splendid idea!" Sam agreed.

"Maybe Tuesday afternoon or something, and we can even order some pizza while we're at it,"

"Sounds like a plan!" I agreed.

Sam and I drove our car into the driveway of our house. We got out, unbuckled Chad, who was still sleeping, and went into the house.

"I still gotta give Chad a bath, Mathew," Sam said to me.

"Okay," I said, laying off my early shower when we get home. I decided to play some video games for a little while.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I quickly changed to my green bathing suit before I started to bathe Chad. I grabbed Chad after I woke him up. I placed him in the bathtub, then I stepped in and sat down on my knees. The water level in the tub was up to about 2 inches above the very bottom of my bathing suit. He splashed a little bit of water, which landed on various parts of my bathing suit, but he settled down and allowed me to bathe him in peace. After I was done bathing Chad, I gave him a few free minutes to do what he wanted in the tub. Chad crawled onto me and I began laying down, getting my hair and the rest of the back of my bathing suit wet. He started tugging at my suit.

"Mommy's wearing her bathing suit," I said to him after I stopped his tugging at my suit.

Chad wanted to get out now. I got him out, then I stepped out as well, and turned off the water. I dried him off and put on his diaper, and his one-piece fire truck jumper for his sleepclothes. While I carried Chad to his crib in our room, he fell asleep once again, and I quietly placed him in his crib, kissed his forehead, and gently tucked him in. Then, I began to change back to my regular clothes.

"I wonder where Mathew went," I wondered.

(end Sam's P.O.V.)

She decided to check out the basement, and sure enough, I was there, still awake and constantly playing. I had gone to the refrigerator before I started playing and grabbed a coke.

"Oh, there you are. Well, I'm done giving Chad a bath. You can go if you want to."

"Uh, you can go before me, sweetheart," I said to Sam.

"Oh, thank you, " Sam said sweetly back to me.

"And, Mathew. Tomorrow, we need to get to work on Chad's room,"

"Okey dokey," I said back to Sam.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Before I went up to the bathroom to take my shower, I held out my arms wanting to be embraced. Mathew returned the favor, and when we released our embrace, I looked in his eyes and he looked into mines. Mathew felt his fingers moving toward the bottom of my green tanktop. I backed his hand away, but lifted up my arms and nodded my head up and down, asking him to take off my tanktop. Mathew slowly removed my tanktop and I put it down. All I wore was my green bra and white shorts. I was dressed like a normal girl at the beach. We embraced each other once again, and kissed each others lips. Finally, when we released our embrace again, I grabbed my green tanktop, but pointed my finger down at my shorts, asking Mathew to take them off. He embraced me instead, and moved his fingers down to the back of my shorts, and began to slowly pull them down. After he got my shorts down to my knees, I took it from there, and fully removed my shorts. Now, half-naked, we embraced each other one more time and then, I picked up my shorts, and walked up to the bathroom to take my shower. 5 minutes later, I came out of the bathroom wearing my pink buttoned pajama top. Then, Mathew went to take his shower. 2 minutes later, he came out and we both went to our room together. Before we got into our bed, Mathew and I gave each other a last warm and loving embrace and a long warm kiss, then we both got into our bed.

(end Sam's P.O.V.)

"Night, Sammy," I whispered.

"Night, sweetheart," Sam whispered back to me.

**9:20 a.m. -- Sam's and Mine's Bedroom (the next day)**

Later the next day, Sam and I woke up at the same time. We decided to have some breakfast before we got to Chad's room. We both had some bacon and rice, and Sam started to feed Chad some baby food after he woke up and I carried him in my arms.

We had a spare room next to the bathroom and we decided to consider that room Chad's new bedroom. Sam and I put up some fire truck and teddy bear wallpaper on the walls. We put in all of Chad's toys that Sam bought from the store yesterday. She had bought a ring toss, 17 plush toys of Pokemon, Digimon, and other regular animals. Sam also bought a lot of diapers, swimpants when she felt that Chad needed to learn how to swim, an air conditioner to keep him cool, and I helped her put his crib inside. Sam had also bought an airplane model that hung over the top of his crib so he could play with it. She also got him some baby pillows, and even got him a security blanket. Also, some balls, his own TV, and his own VCR, as well as some videos for little kids like him.

"Well, that was pretty fun," I said to Sam when we were finished.

"Mm-hmm," Sam agreed.

We had finished around 11 a.m.

"I'm gonna go for a swim outside," Sam said as she started to leave for the room to change her clothes.

"Okay," I said.

End of chapter.

(Well, that's it. Give me your thoughts, and I'll tell you right now, there are only 2 chapters left after this one -- most likely two I think. So for now, give me your thoughts, and I'll be sure to update when I can.)


	10. The Pool Party

(Here's the 10th chapter for "The Futures of Sam and Me". Thanks to **luigifan2234**, **The Time Traveler**, and **tsrock** for reviewing. Now, for those replies.)

**luigifan2234**: Great songs. I haven't tried them yet, and I don't think I will, but maybe. And BTW, you sent me the same review 3 times. Can you not do that again? Only press the "submit review" button once, and I won't be reading the same review twice or three times.

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter.

**tsrock**: I see what you mean. Sorry you thought it was boring. I was hoping this was gonna be exciting or somewhat in-between. I'd like you to check out chapter 8 because I want to see what you think of that chapter.

(Quick A/n: Alex, Clover, Brittney and Jason are gonna be in THIS chapter.)

Copyright 2005

Sam came out to the pool in her green bathing suit with her beach towel around her shoulder. She set her towel down on her beach chair and began to apply sunscreen to her body. When she was done doing that, she dove into the pool and began swimming around like a fish. I came out a few hours later with Chad in my arms.

"Look, Chad, little dude," I said, pointing at Sam with my index finger.

"There's Mommy in the pool,"

Chad was pointing at Sam with his little index finger like how he was when Sam took him out to my track.

"Yeah, dude. That's Mommy out in the pool,"

Sam looked over one of the edges of the pool and noticed me and Chad. She swam to an edge of the pool and placed her arms on it.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Sam said to me and Chad.

"Do you think he's ready to do this yet?" I asked Sam.

Sam thought about it for a minute.

"No not yet; Maybe when he's about 2 1/2, Chad can learn how to swim,"

"Can't argue with that," I said to Sam.

"Speaking of swimming, gimme the phone; I gotta call Clover, Alex, Brittney and Jason," Sam said to me.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll watch Chad."

I was relieved inside as I ran inside the house to get a cordless phone for Sam. I found one on the couch, then I walked back outside and gave the phone to Sam. When I got outside, Sam had climbed out of the pool, dried off, and playing with Chad.

"Here's the cordless phone, Sammy," I said, giving Sam the phone.

"Thanks, Mathew," Sam said to me and began to dial Alex's number.

The phone rang 6 times, but nobody answered the phone.

"Hmm, that's odd," Sam said as she hung up.

"What's odd?" I asked.

"Alex is not home," Sam answered.

"She must still be looking for a boyfriend,"

Just when Sam was going to dial Brittney's number, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Hi, Sammy. It's Alex," Alex said over the other line.

"Alex!" Sam said excited.

"Sorry, I just walked in the door when you called; Anyway, I have a new boyfriend named Marty," Alex said over the other line.

"Well, would the two of you like to come over to our house for a pool party?" Sam asked Alex.

"Sure!" Alex said, excited.

"When is it?"

"In a few minutes," Sam said.

"Mathew, Chad and I are out at the pool right now; You and Marty can come right now if you want to."

"We're gonna order some pizza when Clover, Kristen, Arnold, Paula, Brittney, and Jason come,"

Alex put Sam on hold for a few seconds to ask Marty if he was up for a pool party at our house. Marty nodded his head up and down.

"Yep. Marty wants to come," Alex said when she put the phone back to her ear to listen to Sam's voice.

"Great. Come down as soon as you can," Sam said to Alex.

"We will. Bye, Sammy," Alex said and hung up.

"Bye, Alex," Sam said and she hung up on her side also.

She also began to dial Brittney's number. The phone rang 3 times, and Brittney was the one who answered it.

"Hello, this is Brittney," Brittney said when she answered it.

"Hey, Britt, it's Sam," Sam said over the other line.

"Hi, Sam! What's up?" Brittney asked excitedly.

"Would you and Jason and Paula like to come over for a pool party in a few minutes?" Sam asked.

"Mathew, Chad and me are out by the pool already. You three can come if you want to. Alex and her new boyfriend, Marty are coming in a few minutes; They must be getting their bathing suits right now; They haven't showed up yet,"

"Absolutely. We'd love to come down for a pool party at your house," Brittney said excited. She started to tell Jason to get their bathing suits also. She also told him to get Paula as well.

"We'll see the three of you in a little while," Brittney said.

"Okay then. Bye, Brittney," Sam said and hung up.

"Bye, Sammy," Brittney said and she hung up as well.

Right after Sam and Brittney hung up on each other, Sam began to dial Clover's number.

"Hello?" Kristen said in a childish voice. (A/n: Yes, Kristen is old enough to answer a telephone.)

"Hi, Kristen, it's Aunty Sam," Sam said to Kristen.

"Is mom there?"

"Yep, one minute please," Kristen said.

_She's so cute answering a phone,_ Sam thought while she waited for Clover's voice.

"Mommy, it's for you; It's Aunty Sam," Kristen said to Clover and handed her the phone.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Clover said.

"Hello? Sammy? Pool party? At your house in a few minutes? Absolutely. I'll get Arnold and we'll be down there in a jiff. Bye."

"Bye, Clover," Sam said and she hung up.

"Well, everybody's coming down," Sam said to me.

"That's really great," I said to Sam.

I began to take Chad inside the house. Sam decided to sunbathe for awhile. A few minutes later, Sam and me heard some cars pull up. It was Clover, Arnold, Kristen, Alex, Marty, Brittney, Jason, and Paula.

"Oh, they're here," I said to Sam.

I went to the front door after Clover knocked on the door and let everybody in. Before everybody could go in the pool, Brittney, Clover and I took Chad, Kristen and Paula up to Chad's room for them to play, and whereas neither Chad or Paula would fall in the pool. Kristen had already learned how to swim, but she didn't want to this time. She was the oldest at 3 years old, while Chad was just 9 months old, and Paula was only a year old.

"Are we all set?" Brittney asked. She was wearing her blue one piece bathing suit.

Jason was wearing his red and blue swimshorts. Clover was wearing her 2-piece blue bathing suit, Alex was wearing her 2-piece yellow and red starfish bathing suit, Arnold wore his yellow swimshorts, and Marty wore blue and brown swimshorts.

"Yep, we're set!" Alex said to Brittney.

With that, we all ran outside and jumped into the pool one at a time. Brittney made it in first, Arnold was second, Alex was third, I was 4th, Sam was 5th, Marty was 6th, and Clover was last, as usual. All of us had a super fun time dunking and splashing each other. Meanwhile, in Chad's room, the kids were watching a Barney the Dinosaur movie Sam had bought for Chad when she went to the store last week.

Back outside at the pool, everyone including me and Sam had climbed out of the pool to rest.

"Who's up for a pizza?" Sam asked.

Everyone cheered loudly. Sam already knew that they wanted something to eat and quickly. She picked up the phone and called a nearby pizza joint and ordered 3 large pepperoni pizzas. The pizza guy came 10 minutes later and we began to dig into the pizzas. I began to go inside and get some paper plates; Clover decided to go upstairs to Chad's room to see if Kristen wanted any pizza.

"Kristen, Sam ordered some pizza and it's here right now. Do you want some?" Clover asked.

"Yes please," Kristen said and she went downstairs with Clover outside.

Clover grabbed a plate for Kristen and took out a small slice of pizza and gave it to Kristen as well as a napkin.

"There you go, sweetheart. Don't show that to Chad and Paula now," Clover said.

"Thanks, Mommy, and I won't do that," Kristen said.

She decided to go to the dinner table and eat her pizza. Clover had went inside and grabbed a plastic knife and cut up the pizza slice into pieces.

"Aunty Sam, where's the forks?" Kristen asked after she went back outside to the pool.

"They're in the second drawer on your left, Kristen," Sam answered.

"Thank you," Kristen said.

"You're welcome, Kristen," Sam said back to her.

Kristen went back into the kitchen and grabbed a fork out of the drawer Sam mentioned to her and began to enjoy her pizza. When she was done, she went to the bathroom to wash her hands and rejoin Paula and Chad.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Marty asked.

"How about a dip in my jacuzzi in the basement," Sam suggested.

"Wait a minute wait a minute wait a minute, Sammy," Clover said surprised.

"You have a jacuzzi in the basement?"

"Yep. I ordered it online after we moved into this house," Sam answered.

"I don't think I've ever seen or heard of a family who has 2 jacuzzis at their house; 1 inside and 1 outside," Brittney commented.

"You probably don't know this, Brittney, but Mathew won 100,000 dollars plus on 'Wheel' just before we got married," Sam said to Brittney.

"No I didn't know that. He must have been really lucky that time," Brittney commented.

"Well, technically, he was, but really, I was just happy he won a bundle," Sam said.

"Let's have a dip in Sam's jacuzzi in the basement," Alex said.

Everyone agreed with her and off we went. Marty, Jason and I decided to play some video games while the girls watched us play from the comfort of Sam's jacuzzi. When the others came down to our basement, Alex and Clover were shocked.

"Sam, isn't that kind of the same kind of jacuzzi you had at your old house?" Clover asked.

"Yep, only this time, it's half-pink, half-red," Sam pointed out.

"Red is Mathew's favorite color."

"Wow. I haven't seen your old jacuzzi in months, Sammy," Alex said.

While the girls relaxed in the jacuzzi, Marty, Jason and I were playing "Mario Party 6" for Nintendo Gamecube. I was Mario, Jason was Toad, and Marty was Luigi. We were playing at Faire Square and I was pretty much dominating with 21 stars and 100 coins. Jason was in 3rd with 18 stars and 69 coins, and Marty was in 2nd with 20 stars and 42 coins.

End of chapter.

(Wow, a pretty lengthy one. Now, give me your thoughts, and I'll get to the final chapter whenever I can. Hopefully you all like this chapter.)


	11. Last Minutes Together

(Here's the final chapter for "The Futures of Sam and Me". Thanks to **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. I hope I can get up to 35 reviews before the end of this story. And BTW, I'll get back to my "Ski Trip" story right after this chapter. Now for the reply.)

**The Time Traveler**: Good, I'm glad. This will be the final chapter, so sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Copyright 2005

"Man, Mathew, how are you so good at 'Mario Party' games?" Jason asked me.

"Well, let's just say that I've been playing those MP games since they first made it back in 1998, and it took me awhile to finally win one whole board map, but I finally understood the game, plus the awards, and in fact, when I first got the 6th game, the first mini game I played, I won it; Although I forget what it was, I still just tend to dominate so much," I said to Jason.

"Have you ever won every single mini game in every turn?" Marty asked me.

"Umm, I don't think so, but that's my goal, when I have a mini game win percentage of over 90 and possibly growing," I pointed out.

"Can I join you boys?" Brittney asked as she stepped out of Sam's jacuzzi.

"Sure, Brittney," Jason said.

"Whaddya think, guys?"

Marty and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Let's see how she does," I said.

As Brittney dried herself off, she sat down on her towel on the floor, and Jason gave her a controller.

"So, which is which?" Brittney asked.

"The A button activates the jump button, and the selection for the orbs; The B button activates the orb item selection, etc." I said to Brittney.

"So, which character am I?" Brittney asked.

"You're Toad; the little guy with the blue vests, and the mushroom hat," Marty said.

"Oh, okay," Brittney said.

After about 3 turns, Brittney began to get the hang of the game. She was already doing so well, she felt like she didn't want to stop playing. She was getting even better, to the point where she wanted to challenge me to a mini game, as well as Marty. What surprised me was that she beat the two of us, and Jason was about to fall over. He had never seen Brittney adapt so fast to a video game that he played so much of, as well as me.

"Man, Brittney, I never knew you had it in you," Jason complimented.

"Thanks, Jason," Brittney said back.

Sam, Clover and Alex were also impressed by Brittney's quick adaptiveness to the game we were playing.

"Man, I never knew Brittney had it in her," Clover whispered to Sam and Alex.

"Yeah for sure," Sam whispered to Clover.

"Mm-hmm," Alex agreed.

A few minutes later, I took the others out to my track to watch me ride for a while. Everyone was surprised, except Sam because she had already seen my track.

"Man, Mathew, I never knew how ambitious you can be at motocross," Alex complimented.

"Well, I'm not THAT ambitious, Alex," I pointed out.

"I just do it for fun."

I pulled my gear on and began to put in some laps. I even pointed my finger at everybody on the ground when I went over the triple jump. Marty, Jason, Brittney and Sam began to point their fingers back at me. I put in at least 35 laps on my track before I decided to pull off and call it quits. Marty, Jason, and the girls were all impressed. Sam was only impressed by how hard I ride.

"Mathew, how can you go on and on like that? It must tire you out," Brittney said.

"Simple. One thing, Brittney: I have no time for pain. I keep on telling myself that and I listen to it. That's why I just keep going on and on and on," I said.

"That's how tough guys are made of."

A few hours later, everyone started to leave for home. Arnold and Clover got Kristen and they left, and Brittney and Jason grabbed Paula and they left for home. Alex went out with Marty to the nearby movie theater at the mall. Sam and I were the only ones left.

"Well, I better get Chad to take his afternoon nap," Sam said as she went upstairs to tuck Chad into his little crib and take his nap. She went to the bedroom.

I came up as well to get my shower ready. I came back a few minutes later wearing my red Jim's Motorcycle T-shirt with Mike Brown's last name on the back and underneath it was a 3. I also wore some blue pants. Sam was wearing her plain blue dress that went down to her knees.

"You got Chad to sleep, Sam?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Sam answered.

"Let's kick back in our bed and watch some TV,"

"Sounds good, Sammy," I said.

We both walked to our bed holding hands, and we climbed in. Sam grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. She found another program of "The Young and the Restless" on, and decided to watch that. I just decided to comfort myself by just lying down and let my entire body rest from all the riding I put in earlier. Sam lay her head on her own pillow and began to look lovingly at me.

"Feeling winded?" Sam asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I answered.

I was just about to close my eyes when Sam began to grab my head and she began to kiss me. I began to return the favor to her. I could feel my fingers moving towards the bottom of Sam's dress. I began to run my fingers up her torso, but I moved my entire hand up in the air to avoid touching her breasts. I moved my entire hand underneath her neck. Sam herself, could feel her own fingers moving towards the back of my neck. She began to dig her fingers underneath the pillow I was laying my head on until the palm of her hand was touching the back of my neck.

Finally, I could feel Sam moving over onto my body and moving her head closer to mines. She closed her eyes and began to pucker up her lips. A few seconds later, Sam's lips met mines as we started to romantically kiss each other.

"You know, Sammy," I said softly to her.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Sam asked softly.

"I think you have the most purest kisses of all time," I complimented.

"Oh, thank you so much, sweetie," Sam said lovingly and softly.

"So do you, darling,"

A second later, we started to smooch each other again. Our eyes were shut tight and we were still kissing each other. Minutes later, we got off each other and began to relax from all the swimming we did because that took a lot out of us. Everyone else was sitting in their chairs or resting on their beds because the swimming took so much out of them.

"Boy, this was probably the best day we had in our lives, second only to our marriage," I said to Sam.

"Absolutely, Mathew," Sam said to me.

"But, at least this time we get to rest until tomorrow afternoon when we get down to Brittney's and Jason's house since Brittney invited all of us,"

"Should we call Clover, Arnold or Kristen?" I asked.

Sam thought about it.

"Maybe tomorrow morning,"

"Can't argue with that," I said to Sam.

Sam started to get up.

"I'm gonna run my bath,"

She started walking to the bathroom. When she got in, Sam turned on the hot water and began to fill up the bathtub about halfway. While she was waiting for the bathtub to fill up, Sam started to disrobe herself. She started from the top at her dress, then worked her way down. Finally, Sam stepped in the bathtub and began to relax in the warm, soothing, and comfortable water of the bathtub. She came out a half hour later and began to dry herself off. Finally, she began to dress herself again. She started to brush her hair with her hairbrush that was right by the sink. Sam came back to the bedroom all spruced up.

"How do I look, sweetheart?" Sam asked me.

"You look dashing," I said to her.

Sam was wearing her blue buttoned pajamas. She started to waltz over to the bed and she climbed in.

"Night, sweetheart," Sam whispered to me.

"Night, darling," I whispered back to her.

We kissed each other good night and dozed off to sleep ready for tomorrow and another day at Brittney's and Jason's house.

The end.

(Finally! Whew! That was probably the most trickiest story I have ever done because I had to think day and night of what to put and what not to put. Well, the main thing is that I got it done, and I'll get to my "Ski Trip" episode whenever I can. If I'm lucky, I can get to it on July 4th.)


End file.
